An exoskeleton robot, which is also known as powered armor, is a wearable mobile machine that supports the body of a user and move limbs of the user. Generally, an exoskeleton is powered by a system of electric motors, pneumatics, levers, hydraulics, or a combination of technologies that can move limbs. One of the main applications is medical. The exoskeleton robot can help persons who lose or lose control of their legs or arms due to illness or accidental injury.
While the exoskeleton robot is worn by a person, the security issue arises since the wrong movement of the exoskeleton robot may damage the life of the person. Further, the controlling method should be as simple as possible since people wear the exoskeleton robot are usually patients and may be hard to move even a finger.